


Dumb

by CherryAri



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, But also semi good bls read, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I gay panicked when this scene™ happened, Im so ti red i m, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rip kai lmao, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: It was so sure. So excited and so full of love. Was Kai that dumb for taking it as genuine? He shook his head, he'd think about all that later. When he'd be alone and it'd be too dark to tell if tears were shed.





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - First Ninjago fanfic, ha haaa. Anyway, this is obviously based off the one scene from season 10 episode 01! So if you haven't seen it, I'd recommend you watch it before you read this. 
> 
> Criticism is welcomed because I'd love to improve.

"I- I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time- will you, be my yang?" 

Kai's heart stuttered and stopped for a moment. His mind buzzed, refusing to work before he instantly regained his composure. 

_'No, this isn't real'_

He shakes his head, "No, no, no you can't ask like that!"

"Why not?"

"You have to ask with confidence!" Kai smiled widely. He pushed his hair back with a wink and a flick of his hip, "Hey Nya, how's it going?"

Jay looked at him with confusion, but before he could interject Kai grabbed his hand- and no Kai really wasn't focused on how warm and well the other's hand fit in his that'd be ridiculous.

"I've been thinking- you and me? We make a good pair." Kai grinned as he whipped around Jay who honestly was just trying to keep up. Until Kai finally got on one knee, "Will you be my yang?"

"Yes!" 

Kai froze where he was kneeled. Jay couldn't have meant that, right? He felt his chest tighten and his nerves were wrecked. The thought- _the hope_ \- that Jay actually said yes to this stupid fake proposal and meant it was bubbling inside of him. Kai shot his head up, and lord help him the man above him was adorable. 

"Wait- no." His heart dropped. 

"I- I can't just ask like that! It doesn't feel right, it feels- oh I don't know- cocky!"

Kai repressed a giant frown. Firstly, _ow_ , secondly, let's be honest it's because he's in too deep he _actually thought-_

It didn't matter what he thought. He was dumb enough to believe it, even for a split second. Yet, Kai couldn't stop his mind from replaying that moment.

_'Yes!'_

It was so sure. So excited and so full of love. Was Kai that dumb for taking it as genuine? He shook his head, he'd think about all that later. When he'd be alone and it'd be too dark to tell if tears were shed. 

_Alone._


End file.
